Three Plus Trouble Equals TROUBLE
by WhatIfHP
Summary: Everybody knows the Weasley twins. They're funny and often pull pranks. But when Tabitha 'Tabby' Alpha joins the gang, how will Hogwarts cope? Will Filch be able to manage and will McGonagall be able to give out enough detentions? With the help of Peeves; all readers will be laughing by the end (I'm talking to you Snape).


**Authors Note: Any people or places you recognise belong to J.K Rowling. I am only using them for entertainment purposes and not for money.**

**Hey! New fanfic. Please read my other ones and enjoy this one. **

_September 1__st__ 1987_

"Please, Mummy. I promise I'll be good. Please!"

"No, Tabitha. You're year will come soon, don't you worry. Now Benjamin…"

"_Mum_! Don't call me that."

"… Have you remembered your books this time? I don't want to be sending them all to you on the first day again."

Benjamin glared at his mother, as they continued to pull his trunk into his compartment. If they hadn't been in the middle of a train station, he might've swore. But then he glanced at his little sister. Two more years until she would join Hogwarts. And yet he would be taking OWLs next year. Lucky him.

But Benjamin had always found an urge to protect his sister; but he blamed that mainly on You-Know-Who. And he wasn't about to protect her here in front of all his friends. Benjamin had always been a lion; fast, funny, not-scared of anything, you know. And that had earned his place in Gryffindor, which he was really pleased with.

"Ben!"  
Benjamin looked around to see his best friend, Jack, standing in the doorway.

"Ben! We've decided to change the usual compartment. There's one at the front next to the driver; we can really annoy him," Jack cried.

"Great!" said Benjamin. "I'll see you soon."

They waved and did their secret handshake before Jack left.

"Bye, Mum! Promise you'll write."

"Benny! Benny! Benny!" Tabitha yelled, sprinting towards her brother. "Don't go! Please!"

She was too short to reach the window of the compartment and instead missed the ledge by a whole foot.

"Tabitha! I won't have such disgraceful behaviour," Mother commanded. "You are not going to Hogwarts yet!"

"But Mummy," wailed the 9-year-old. "I really, really, _really_ want to go! Please."

A loud whistle went as Benjamin waved through the window.

"Promise you'll write lots," Mother yelled above the noise. "And say hello to Professor Sprout for me."

"_Mum_!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Benny! Write to me please; tell me about Hogwarts!" screamed Tabitha. "I really want to know!"

"I always write to you, Tabby!" Benjamin exclaimed. "Bye Mother! Bye Tabby! Bye!"

The family waved at each until the Hogwarts Express couldn't be seen in the distance.

"Benny! Benny! Benny!" wailed Tabitha, attempting to catch up with the train. "Benny!"

"Tabitha!" growled Mother. "You can't just keep running after your brother. You'll see him soon."

"But Mummy!"

"No buts," Mother ordered. "Come on, we need to get into the car."

"Mummy!"

_September 1__st__ 1988_

"Will this be me next year, Mum?" Tabitha asked as they walked casually through the wall. "Won't I be going to Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes you will, darling," Mother replied. "And I hope you do well, like your brother. You will try your best in OWLs, won't you Benjamin?" She glanced at her son.

"Mother, can I go and see my friends now?" Benjamin asked. "Jack wants to sit in the same carriage, _again_, and it's all the way at the front. I don't think I'll make it in time."

"Fine, dear," Mother said, grabbing him into a hug. "You didn't respond to some of my letters last year. Make you sure you respond to every single one this year. You left me worried sick."

"Fine, Mother," replied Benjamin, sighing. "Bye Tabby! I'll write to you; _both _of you. See you at Christmas." He ruffled his little sister's hair, kissed his mother on the cheek and ran into the distance, waving madly at someone.

"Oh," said Tabitha. "He didn't say goodbye much, did he Mummy?"

"He's growing up," replied Mother. "My little boy's growing up. And you'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

"You can have Philip," Tabitha pointed out. "Philip is fun to be with, as long as he doesn't dribble over you."

Mother stared at her youngest daughter. Tabitha had always been wild and imaginative. She was almost as hard to handle as Benjamin had been; but she would always help a person in need. She reminded Mother too much of her dead husband.

"I know, darling," Mother said. "But I shall be lonely without you to talk to."

"Then enjoy this year, Mummy," Tabitha replied. "And we'll teach Philip how to talk so you can have somebody to talk to."

"That's very sweet of you, Tabby," Mother said. "But I'm okay on my own. It's probably what I need."

"Are you sure, Mummy?" asked the 10-year-old girl. "You seem a little sad."

A whistle blew as Tabitha broke free of her mother's gasp.

"Benny! Benny!" she squealed. "Write to me, please! Write to me!"

She began running after the train, only stopping once it disappeared from view.

"Tabitha!"

The young girl looked at the floor, deeply ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Benny."

"You've done this every year since Benjamin's gone to Hogwarts," said Mother, scowling. "I should've stopped you coming to Kings Cross years ago."

"But Ben always leaves so quickly," Tabitha argued. "And I see other people do it. Their mothers say it's 'sweet'."

"It looks like you're a rhinoceros that has escaped from the zoo," Mother snapped. "Come on, we need to check on Philip."

Glumly, kicking a stone, Tabitha followed her mother back through the wall and to the car, which she fell in.

"Mummy," she argued.

"Shhh," her mother said. "You will be silent until we get home."

_1__st__ September 1989_

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

It was the only sound which could be heard in the car, as Benjamin looked past his shoulder.

"I totally didn't know that, Tabby," he said sarcastically. "Nobody knew you were going to _Hogwarts_."

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
Mother looked at her daughter in the mirror. She was grinning; her eyes smiling as well, as they got closer and closer to Kings Cross.

"Can we have the last few minutes in peace, please?" Mother asked wearily, looking out of the window.

"Kings Cross!" shrieked Tabitha, making the whole family jump. "Look, over there. Kings Cross!"

There was Kings Cross, as many cars drew up. Benjamin recognized a few, mainly from other years or houses.

"Sixth year. From OWLs to NEWTs. Great," he said sadly, shaking his head. "You're lucky, Tabby. I've taught you almost everything from 1st year."

"No," argued Tabitha. "It all went in one ear, went out the other."

Benjamin sighed as he got out of the car. "I'm almost of age. But now I have to do things Muggle."

"Muggles are cool," Tabitha said. "Darrel was a muggle and she was cool."

"She was only cool because she was your friend," Benjamin argued. "Mother! Unlock the car!"

"I just unlocked it though," Mother replied. "Wait. Oh. There you are darlings, the car is unlocked!"

"Muggles know how to unlock cars," said Tabitha, as she grabbed her trunk. "That's why their cool."

Benjamin sighed. This was one of the only times he had _allowed _himself to be beaten by Tabitha. Everything other time, he ruled.

As they moved away from the car and put their luggage on trolleys, Tabitha found out she was a little nervous, too. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor, like the rest of her family. What if she was in Slytherin. And what if she didn't make new friends…

"Tabby, you go first," Mother said. "You've wanted to do this all your years."

"But Mother," said Tabby. "I don't know whether I want to go to Hogwarts anymore."

"It's just nerves," Benjamin explained. "I felt them to. Come on, I'll go with you."

They both grabbed the trolley and ran through, Mother shortly behind.

"Well, I've gotta go see Jack, so I'll see you guys later," Benjamin said, leaving. But Tabitha stood still, watching everything. It was different this time. She was part of the crowd. She wasn't just small, helpless 'Tabby' running after the train every time it left. Philip was with them for the first time. But he was only 4 and didn't understand that he would be there in 7 years.

"Aggie! How amazing it is to see you! How are you? Has Peter been okay?"

Mother left, going to speak to one of Benjamin's friends mother.

"Ouch."

A trolley had just knocked Tabby forward, the only thing supporting her was her own trolley.

"Sorry," said a voice.

"Come on; the rest of our family will be coming through an second."

Tabitha looked behind her to see identical red-headed boys.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"  
"Sure are," said the one on the left.

"Our first year," finished the other one on the right. "You first year too?"  
"Yeah," Tabitha replied. "My brother's just gone to find his friends."

"We've got three brothers at Hogwarts," said the first one. "We're fourth and fifth. And there's still Ronnikins…"

"Yes, dear Ronnikins."

"… and Ginny to go."

"I'm George," said the second one. "George Weasley. And this is my twin brother, Fred."

"Hallo," Tabitha said. "I'm Tabitha Alpha. But you can call my Tabby."

"Hello dears," a woman said, who also had red-hair. "Fred, George. Please do not continue your reputation from home to Hogwarts."

"Reputation," said Fred.

"Now that's a thing we need to get," George finished.

"And it seems like you've already made a friend," the woman said. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, Fred and George's mother."

"This is Tabby, Mum," George greeted. "She'll make sure we don't get into trouble."

"Thank you, Tabby," Molly said. "If you ever need help, I'll always be here."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Tabby replied.

"Come on," Fred said. "We need to get a good compartment."

By the time Mother spotted Tabitha again she was in a compartment; talking to another mother.

"Tabby!" she exclaimed. "That's where you were."

"Hi Mother!" Tabitha said. "This is Fred and George Weasley, and this is their mother, Molly Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Alpha," Fred said, leaning out of the window to shake her hand. "I've heard many great things about you."

"It's also my pleasure," George said formally. "You have raised Tabby well."

Mother blushed and shook both their hand. "Thank you."

A whistle blew as a red-headed girl, pulling onto red-headed boy, came out of the ground.

"Fred! George! Please write!" she shrieked. "Come on Ronny, we can catch up with them if we run."

She reminded Tabitha of herself, all those years ago, attempting to run after the train to see Benny, tell him to write.

"Ginny!" shrieked George. "We will never ever write to you!"

The small girl gave a sob.

"You're so gullible!" Fred cried. "'Course we'll write. See you at Christmas!"

Ginny laughed as her elder brothers waved back, until they could no longer see the red-headed family.

"So… Tabitha," George said slowly. "If you want to be our friend you must know our Weasley code."

"A code?" Tabitha asked. Maybe it won't be so easy to make friends.

"Yes, a code," Fred said. "Number 1: You are true to the Weasley name."

"Number 2: You forever keep our guilt a secret."

"Number 3: A prank is your main way of entertainment."

"Number 4: You cannot bully a Weasley, unless their Ronnikins or Perfect Percy."

"Number 5: You are happy to do everything with us."

"Number 6: You don't keep secrets."

"Number 7: You know when a prank is coming your way."

"Wait.. what?" Tabby gasped as she felt slime fall onto her. "Hey!"

"Failed Number 7," George said. "Anyway, there's the code. Agree?"

"Sure," said Tabby uncertainty. "So, what are we going to do?"

Fred and George gave each other a look and then both stared at Tabby.

"Tabby," Fred said slowly.

"Do you want to do a prank?" asked George.

"Isn't that part of the code?"  
"Huh?"

"True friend," Fred whispered, grinning.

"You're the third twin now, Tabitha," George replied, also grinning.

They all got up and wondered through the train until they found a single, red-headed boy reading in the corner of his compartment. He had a dirty, rat on his lap.

"So," Tabby said slowly. "What's the prank."

"The rat there is Scabbers," Fred explained. "You and George will attempt to grab him while I distract Percy, our brother and that boy. And then he will panic about losing his rat. And, believe me, Percy overreacts with stuff like that."

"Come on," said George. "We need to hide in the compartment besides this one." They went in as Fred began his routine.

"Percy," he moaned. "I've been sick in our compartment."

"Fine," Percy said. "I'll come and help you. Where's George?"

"Throwing up in the toilet," Fred answered plainly, and as he and Percy passed George and Tabby, he winked and did a thumbs up. The two left the compartment and went into Percy's. They found a rat busy nibbling Percy's book. George put his finger to his mouth as Tabby grabbed the rat and the crept out of the compartment and all the way to their own. Tabitha placed Scabbers on her lap.

"So, what happens now?"

"Percy comes into our compartment," explained George. "And asks whether we've seen Scabbers. And then we say Fred had just thrown up the rat and give it back."

"Wait… what?" Tabitha asked, confused. It was completely bonkers.

"Yeah well," George said. "It wouldn't be much fun just to pass Percy his rat, would it? And Mother would go berserk if Percy has still lost his rat, it's supposed to go to Ronnikins."

"Dear Ronnikins," said Fred, in an angel voice. "Oh how we shall miss him."

"Miss pulling pranks on him," whispered George.

"Dear Ronnikins; dear brother, remember us," they both said in unison, looking at the sky.

"How old is Ronnikins?" Tabby asked, confused.

"9."

"He'll go to Hogwarts in 2 years," said George, grinning. "What fun we shall have with him."

"Yeah," said Tabby grinning. She couldn't help but like these freckled face, red-headed twins.


End file.
